


Bem-vindo

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Happy, Cliche, Cute Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, muito açúcar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Hajime Hinata estava realmente interessado no jovem que sentava na mesa 12 perto da janela.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	Bem-vindo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Como eu disse, eu tinha um projeto que eu estava trabalhando com todo meu coração, e ele finalmente está pronto!  
> Eu demorei MUITO para fazer ele, tipo, muito mesmo, mas eu consegui chegar ao final - e ficou mais longo do que eu esperava, heh -.  
> Ainda sim, eu amei fazê-lo, e vou tentar dar o meu melhor em projetos futuros também.
> 
> Sinto muito se houver algum erro, tentarei arrumar todos.
> 
> Eu vou deixar avisado que mesmo que a história seja fofa, pode haver alguns gatilhos pelo meio, então tomem cuidado, por favor!Eu me inspirei muito na história do Hajime e do Nagito no canon para alguns momentos, então, se vocês a conhecem, sabem do que eu estou falando. Eu realmente não quero machucar ou fazer mal a ninguém.
> 
> Dito isso, boa leitura a todos!

Hajime terminou de atender o cliente do balcão, dando um sorriso ao se afastar do mesmo. Então, olhou no relógio de parede do estabelecimento. Eram duas e meia.

Então o sino da porta tocou, e ele pode ouvir Chiaki dizer um "Bem-vindo!". Um pouco ansioso, ele olhou a porta, notando o garoto de cabelos brancos rosados segurando uma bolsa com cadernos dentro.

Era sempre naquele momento que ele chegava na cafeteria, que Hajime começava suas horas mais "felizes".

O jovem sentava-se perto da janela, e ficava lá por um tempo.

Após escrever alguma coisa em seu caderno - que Hajime achava uma graça, alías. - ele olhava os lados e levantava a mão, chamando alguém. Geralmente, quem pega os pedidos na mesa é Chiaki, mas o Hinata acaba roubando esse cliente dela.

Ela sempre entra na cozinha, para que possam criar uma situação para o amigo poder atender o misterioso cliente.

Após alguns segundos, o albino levantou a mão, chamando alguém para atender-lhe a mesa. Hajime pirrageou, pegou um bloco de notas e foi, um pouco ansioso.

— Vai querer o mesmo de sempre ?Um bagel e um chá gelado, certo ? — o moreno deu seu sorriso mais gentil.

— Uh, sim... — o outro também deu um sorriso constrangido. — Você por acaso viria incluso ?

— O que viria incluso ? — poderia se enxergar um ponto de interrogação enorme em cima da cabeça de Hajime. Então, o silêncio reinou entre os dois e, foi algo bem desconfortável.

Até Hinata carregar completamente.

— H-Huh, certo, então, o de sempre! — e então saiu correndo para trás do balcão, se agachando e colocando as mãos no rosto, sentindo o calor. — Drooga...

Primeiro, Hajime se sentia um idiota, por falar tudo que o outro pedia, como se fosse um stalker assustador.

Segundo, por não entender aquele flerte, aquilo provavelmente, foi a situação mais constrangedora de toda sua vida, ele queria apenas desaparecer.

— Foi tão ruim assim ? — Chiaki perguntou calmamente, assim que saiu da cozinha e viu o melhor amigo encolhido no chão.

— Foi terrível, por favor, me faça desaparecer para sempre. — o moreno murmurou, e Chiaki fez uma cara pensativa, até abrir a boca novamente.

— Barra te te pe Hajime Hinata para papai e mamãe. — ela disse, simplismente, recebendo um olhar confuso do colega.

— O quê ?

— É esse comando que se usa no minecraft para ser teletransportado para algum outro lugar. — Chiaki deu um sorriso, e Hajime soltou um longo suspiro.

— Bem que essas coisas dos seus jogos poderiam funcionar na vida real. — após falar isso, ele se levantou e começou a fazer o chá gelado, de costas para a cafeteria.

— O que aconteceu ? — a garçonete se apoiou no balcão, soltando um bocejo. E após Hajime descrever sua situação, ela piscou algumas vezes. — Wow...Isso foi...

— Estúpido ?Constrangedor ?Vergonhoso ?Eu sei. — ele quis enfiar a cabeça na água da torneira para ver se acordava em sua cama, um dia antes.

— Bem, eu iria dizer que foi uma oportunidade perdida, mas, você que sabe. — ela pegou uma bandeija e colocou o sanduiche e o chá gelado. — Você não pode ser tão lento, Hajime.

— Droga, eu sei... - ele suspirou. — Eu sou um idiota e... — antes que terminasse de falar, ao se virar, notou que Chiaki já tinha ido a mesa levar o pedido.

Bem, ao menos ele não passaria outra vergonha.

Ele pegou um pano e começou a tirar a poeira do balcão, até ouviu a porta se abrindo mais uma vez e disse "Bem-vindo!" ao jovem de cabelos rosados que ia ali ao menos uma vez por semana. Ele retribuiu com um sorrisinho tímido e sentou-se no canto do balcão, pegando um canudo. Hajime sabia o que aquilo significava, e trouxe-lhe rápidamente um refrigerante.

— Obrigado. — falou. Hajime assentiu e se afastou, dando de cara com uma Chiaki ligeiramente animada.

— O quê...?

— O nome dele é Nagito. — o moreno fez sinal para que ela continuasse. — Ele é estudante de psicologia na faculdade ao lado, e ta no segundo ano.

— Oh, nossa...

— É a mesma faculdade que você, certo ?Como nunca o encontrou ?

— Bem, dois motivos. Primeiro, não estamos no mesmo curso. — ele continuou limpando o balcão e, logo que terminou, guardou e sentou-se num banco que havia ali. — Segundo, eu tranquei minha faculdade, você sabe.

— Faz tanto tempo ? — Chiaki também sentou-se, mas do outro lado do balcão, observando o amigo.

— Bem, sim. — Hajime suspirou. — Eu não consegui passar do segundo ano...

— Você desiste muito fácil, Hajime, acho que já te disse isso. — a loirinha suspirou, deitando a cabeça no balcão.

— Sinto muito ?

— Bem, de qualquer forma, você vai voltar esse ano ainda, não é ?

— Sim, depois das férias de inverno.

Era uma de suas mentiras.

— Isso é bom, talvez você possa se encontrar com o Nagito na biblioteca, uma cena romântica, onde ele deixa cair um livro e você pega para ele.

— Bem, eu vejo ele todos os dias, e, acho que uma situação tão absurda assim seria impossível. — Hajime bateu de leve na cabeça da amiga.

— Ai!Você é muito cético. Se não vai acontecer, ao menos peça o telefone dele, antes que acabe seu turno hoje.

— Não mesmo. — ele cruzou os braços, e balançou a cabeça. — Eu não tenho coragem ainda.

— Eu peço então.

— Ele vai achar que é você que ta interessada nele! — ele praticamente gritou, chamando atenção do jovem do final do balcão. Ele deu um sorriso constrangido por ouvir a conversa, fazendo Hajime se virar, sem graça.

— Não acho que seja o caso. Pelo menos não mais... — ela murmurou, e apontou disfarçadamente para Nagito na mesa, que observava os dois com um ponto de interrogação gigante na cabeça.

— Okay, eu posso oficialmente morrer agora. — ele deitou a cabeça no balcão, e Chiaki acariciou seus cabelos, com um sorriso cheio de pena do amigo nos lábios.

— Você fala muito alto as vezes.

Assim que a garota terminou de falar, eles ouviram o barulho de uma cadeira, e por instinto, se viraram, abrindo a boca num unissono.

— Obrigado por vir, volte sempre!

— Hurum... — o cliente regular, Nagito, deu um pequeno sorrisinho e saiu da cafeteria. Chiaki suspirou e foi pegar o dinheiro que ele deixou em cima da mesa.

— Acho que não foi dessa vez... — disse ao voltar ao caixa.

— Dá próxima com certeza, eu- — antes que terminasse sua frase cheia de "determinação", Hajime ouviu uma risada e notou o outro cliente no fim do balcão. Assim que o mesmo viu que fora notado, ele virou rapidamente a cabeça. — Kazuichi, você não tem o direito de rir de mim, é tão fracassado quanto! — protestou, com o rosto vermelho.

— Ei, não é assim que se deve tratar um cliente!

— Kazuichi... — Chiaki suspirou. — Você vem aqui todos os dias, esperando por aquele casal querendo forçar um encontro destinado. Eles não estão aqui, pode falar normalmente conosco.

— Urgh...Por que não me dizem que horas eles costumam vir ? — o amigo dos empregados do local deitou a cabeça na mesa, derrotado.

— Eles não vem em um horário fixo, não sabemos ao certo. — Chiaki pegou as louças que Nagito tinha usado mais cedo, caminhando até a cozinha.

— E mesmo que os encontre, o que vai dizer ? — Hajime se aproximou do mais novo da família Souda, e lhe deu outro refrigerante. — Olá, meu nome é Kazuichi Souda, eu conheci vocês nessa cafeteria e fiquei obcecado, podemos sair ? — ele disse com uma voz um pouco mais fina, visto que o punk tinha uma voz ligeiramente mais estridente que a dele.

— Eu não falo assim! — ele protestou. — E eu não diria algo tão estúpido, você é um amigo horrível, Hajime!

— E o que você diria a eles ?

— Hum...Eu... — ele parou por alguns segundos, e então tirou alguns trocados do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa. — Vou pedir ajuda ao Fuyuhiko.

— Hah, você realmente está ficando sem opções, Kazuichi.

— Pelo menos ele tem namorada. — ao dizer isso, saiu da loja. Hajime ficou encarando a porta alguns minutos, com um rosto que claramente mostrava o quão ofendido estava com aquele comentário. E assim que ouviu o sino tocar novamente, pegou o dinheiro, e se virou, forçando um sorriso.

— Bem-vindos. — disse gentilmente ao casal que Kazuichi desesperadamente esperava chegar.

[>|•|<]

Hajime não costumava sentir essas coisas antes, na verdade, sentiu uma vez, por Chiaki.

Claro, foi antes de conhecê-la, depois, ela era apenas uma amiga especial para ele.

E certamente, que com essa experiência passada, ele ainda estava com um pé atrás quanto a conhecer profundamente Nagito.

— Isso é bobagem. — Chiaki disse, assim que abriu o café naquela manhã. — Você gostava de mim por causa da minha aparência, mas disse que Nagito tem essa aura em volta dele, certo ?Já está diferente desde o ínicio.

Essas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Hajime, realmente, algo ai já estava diferente.

E mais uma vez, ouviu o sino da porta, mas quando olhou no relógio ainda não eram duas horas.

Uma e meia. Suspirou decepcionado, e direcionou seu olhar para a mesa que o jovem costumava ficar.

— Cadê meu "Bem-vindo!" ?Eu quero falar com seus superiores!

— Não comece Kazuichi, por favor. — Hajime já preparou o pedido do amigo, um refrigerante e um salgado assado da vitrine, quase o deixando sobre o balcão.

— Espera!

— Hum ? — o garçom olhou-o confuso, vendo-o apontar uma mesa.

— Vou me sentar ali hoje, sinto que hoje é o dia! — Kazuichi deu um sorriso enorme, que fez Hajime rir um pouco e levar o pedido até a tal mesa.

Parou por um instante. Mesa 12.

Era a mesa em que Nagito sentava. Será que tudo bem ?Será que ele não se importaria ?

Bem, faltava meia hora de qualquer forma, Kazuichi deveria arrumar algo para fazer antes do outro chegar. Sendo assim, Hajime arrumou a mesa e voltou ao balcão.

Para ser sincero, o Hinata desejava de fato que o amigo conseguisse conversar com aquele casal. Eles eram um pouco estranhos, entretanto, o Souda também não era um dos mais normais, ainda mais com aquela aparência.

— Kazuichi chegou mais cedo hoje. — Chiaki falou, ao sair da cozinha enquanto bocejava.

— Ele está realmente tentando acertar os horários, ele ficou bem triste ao ver que saiu antes ontem.

— Isso me dá um pouco de dó dele... — ela olhou para o amigo, que comia animadamente. — Passou.

— Ah, não fale assim! — Hajime riu, pegando alguns copos do balcão para lavar, e o dinheiro que os clientes anteriores deixaram.

E, depois de alguns minutos, o sino da porta tocou novamente. Eram finalmente duas horas, e lá estava quem Hajime tanto desejava ver.

Nagito.

O universitário lançou o olhar até a mesa que costumava sentar, e Hajime quis amaldiçoar Kazuichi por alguns segundos, ainda mais quando o albino fez sinal de que sairia da loja.

Mas algo mudou. Ele olhou para o barista mais uma vez, e deu um sorriso simples, sentando-se no balcão.

"Eu espero que o Kazuichi consiga ter seu encontro destinado e seja muito feliz casado com aqueles dois que ele admira tanto."

Foi o que Hajime pensou, e que provavelmente nunca diria em voz alta.

— Huh, eu nunca sentei aqui, é...Diferente ? — a voz calma de Nagito chamou a atenção do moreno, que virou-se rapidamente.

— N-Não senhor, é a mesma coisa!

— Não precisa ser formal, temos a mesma idade. — ele sorriu. — Me chame de Nagito.

— N-Não acho que sou tão intímo para te chamar pelo primeiro nome... — ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Primeiro, por mentir, afinal, já havia falado o primeiro nome do outro mais vezes do que podia contar. Segundo, por perder uma oportunidade como aquela.

— Oh, você tem essa cultura então...Pode me chamar de Komaeda, é meu segundo nome. — ele sorriu, estendendo a mão. Hajime ergueu a cabeça, e um pouco estupefato por aquela situação, apertou a mão dele. — E o seu nome é...?

— H-Hajime...Hajime Hinata. — ele forçou um sorriso e, jurou que saiu muito estranho. Bem, se não o fizesse, pareceria mal educado, provavelmente.

— Então é Hinata, certo...É bem comum... — ele murmurou e, Hajime o escutou.

— Huh ? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e Nagito deu um sorriso diferente, algo que o barista não conseguiu decifrar.

— Não é nada... — ele abaixou a cabeça. - Quero um bagel e um chá gelado.

— Claro. — Hajime se virou para preparar o pedido.

Como assim "comum" ?Isso ficaria martelando em sua cabeça por um tempo.

— Huh, você trabalha aqui a muito tempo ? — Nagito puxou assunto, bebendo seu chá por um canudinho. — Eu te vejo aqui já faz um bom tempo.

— Huh...Sim. Eu precisava de uma grana, e minha casa é aqui por perto. — o barista sorriu sincero, e pegou o bagel do cliente, entregando-o. — É da familia da minha amiga de infância.

— Isso é fofo. Trabalhar numa cafeteria familiar, acho que trás um sentimento...Único. — o albino sorriu, colocando a cabeça apoiada em sua mão direita. Hinata corou com tal comentário. Aquele garoto realmente dizia o que se passava em sua mente tão naturalmente.

— Hah, eu acho que sim...?Nunca parei para pensar nisso.

— Eu não tenho um trabalho de meio período, mas sempre tive curiosidade da sensação que isso causa. Como é ? — ele perguntou com olhos realmente intrigados, e isso fez com que Hajime risse. — Eu disse algo bobo...?

— Não, não!É que você é engraçado. A sensação que eu tenho quando trabalho...Como posso explicar ?É normal. As vezes chega a ser cansativo.

— Oh, entendo. — Nagito sorriu, e terminou de comer seu bagel. — Ainda é curioso...

— Hm... — e então, uma lâmpada se acendeu sobre a cabeça de Hajime. Aquela era a oportunidade que ele procurava. — Não quer trabalhar por um dia ?Quero dizer, amanhã a Chiaki vai sair e eu vou ficar sozinho na cafeteria...Talvez eu precise de ajuda.

— Você está falando sério ?! — Nagito quase se levantou da cadeira, animado. — Não é necessário, sabe...Se incomodar com isso.

— Está tudo bem, sério!Vai até me ajudar, como eu disse. — Hajime deu seu melhor sorriso, e Nagito o retribuiu.

— Obrigado, Hajime!Que horas eu posso vir amanhã ?

— Geralmente abrimos as oito, mas se você tiver aula na faculdade...

— Tudo bem, não faz mal faltar de vez em quando, vai ser como um ato de rebeldia! — Nagito piscou, deixando o barista sem jeito.

— Hahah, se você diz...Ah, droga... — Hajime observou uma mesa em que Chiaki estava atendendo. A jovem parecia estar discutindo com algum cliente. — Acho que ela está com algum problema...

— É melhor você ir ajuda-la. — Nagito falou. — Esses caras não parecem boas pessoas...

— Sim... - o barista saiu do balcão, se aproximou da mesa, e forçou um sorriso. — Algum problema ?

— Estavamos explicando para a senhorita... — um dos homens começou, com uma voz hostil. — Que ela nos entregou os pedidos errados, e ela está insistindo que não fez nada de errado.

— Tenho certeza de que os pedidos eram esses. — Chiaki falou firmemente, fazendo Hajime observar melhor aos homens a sua frente. Ele confiava na amiga, e sabia que ela não errava pedidos, mesmo que estivesse com sono ou em um dia ruim.

— O que ela errou, senhores ? — Hajime tentou manter sua voz baixa.

— Ela entregou esse sanduíche a meu amigo, sendo que era meu. E o bolo dele ela entregou a mim. — ele disse, e Hajime pode ouvir uma risadinha do outro homem. Ele forçou outro sorriso.

— Isso é um erro bobo, senhor, acontece.

— Está me dizendo que eu estou errado ?

— Estou dizendo que não é algo para se preocupar...

— Que tipo de lugar é esse ?! — o homem se levantou, e Hajime engoliu em seco. Óbvio que aquele cara era mais alto que ele.

— Senhor, por favor, se acalme, não precisamos começar um escândalo. — Hajime se afastou um pouco, e ficou na frente de Chiaki. — Foi um erro simples.

— Sendo um erro simples ou não, eu não gostei da maneira que ela falou comigo e com o meu amigo! — o outro homem também se levantou, mas apenas encarava a cena. — Essa putinha apenas deveria aprender a trabalhar e a tratar os clientes direito!

— Olha, você não tem direito de ofender a minha...

— O quê ?! — o cliente quase pulou em Hajime, entretanto, uma pessoa entrou na frente, ficando entre ambos.

— Komaeda... — o barista sussurrou em choque. Jurava que levaria um soco se o outro não entrasse em sua frente.

— E quem é você ? — o homem perguntou aumentando ainda mais seu tom de voz.

— Senhor, pare de procurar encrenca com os funcionários desta loja, seria melhor se você apenas se retirasse.

— E por que eu te obedeceria ?

— Eu não estou fazendo um pedido. Saia agora, ou terei que usar a força. — Hajime não conseguia ver o rosto de Nagito, mas algo em seu tom, algo na maneira em que o homem reagiu, aquilo lhe causou um arrepio. O cliente murmurou algo e saiu da cafeteria, seguido por seu amigo. Nagito se virou para os funcionários, com sua típica expressão de sempre, e deu um sorriso gentil. — Aah, cara, isso foi assustador. Eu achava que meu blefe não iria funcionar.

— B-Blefe ? — o menor olhou-o em choque. Nagito apenas deu uma risada.

— Claro, eu nunca aguentaria com esses caras, sou mais alto que você, mas meu corpo é frágil como um copo de vidro. Vocês estão bem ?

— Ah! — Hajime se virou para Chiaki, e pegou em seus ombros, sentindo que a garota tremia um pouco. — Você está bem ?Eles encostaram em você ?

— Não...Mas foi assustador. Detesto esse tipo de gente... — ela murmurou a última parte, e Hajime suspirou alíviado, puxando a garota para um abraço. Aquele tipo de situação costumava estressa-la muito. — Talvez seja melhor leva-la tomar uma água. Kazuichi, cuide aqui da frente. — o jovem assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se. — Espere só um momento, Komaeda, eu já volto.

— Ah, tudo bem, leve seu tempo. — ele sorriu, e Hajime foi até os fundos com Chiaki.

Quando ele voltou mais tarde, o pagamento estava sobre o balcão, mas Nagito havia ido embora.

**[ >|•|<]**

— Ahm, eu vou indo por hoje. — Hajime disse, se despedindo de Chiaki e de sua família. Mas quando ele iria virar a rua, ouviu uma voz o chamando, levando um susto.

— Ah, sinto muito!Te assustei ? — Nagito parecia realmente preocupado, mesmo que a rua estivesse escura, Hajime podia enxergar em seus olhos.

— A-Ah, não...Eu achei que você já tinha ido embora. — o moreno deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Estava quase indo, mas lembrei que eu não sai sem falar nada mais cedo, achei melhor esperar acabar seu turno. — ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, acompanhando o outro.

— Não precisava me esperar. — ele sorriu sem jeito.

— É que depois disso, eu não sabia se eu deveria vir amanhã ou deixar para uma próxima...

— A-Ah, não!Quero dizer...Chiaki ainda vai sair amanhã, então... — ele abaixou a cabeça, sem graça. Ainda tinha isso.

— Ah, então está marcado!Fico feliz. — Komaeda deu um sorriso, que Hajime pode apenas ver de canto. — Você está indo para casa agora, certo ?

— Huh, bem, sim...

— Então vá com segurança!Até amanhã, Hinata! — o albino deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas e seguiu o caminho contrário.

O barista gostaria de saber porque ele falou para "ir com segurança". Mas sua cabeça se preencheu com o outro o chamando de "Hinata".

Mais tarde, em sua casa, o moreno fez uma ligação para sua amiga, no meio da noite.

— Ei, você precisa sair da cafeteria amanhã.

— Eu preciso ?

**[ >|•|<]**

Hajime não costumava se arrumar para ir a cafeteria, na verdade, ele sequer pensava nisso.

Mas aquela manhã foi um pouco diferente, ele se banhou e ficou ao menos uns dez minutos encarando milhares de combinações de roupa. Sabia que usaria seu avental por cima, mas, e se por acaso pudessem sair depois ?Ele estaria vestido como um perdedor ?

Bem, aquele seu pensamento era um pouco otimista demais, mas quem poderia o culpar ?

Após finalmente escolher uma roupa - uma simples camisa de gola alta preta e uma calça jeans - veio a parte mais difícil.

Seu cabelo.

Hinata não tinha problemas com seu cabelo, na verdade, ele geralmente estava bom. Mas por algum motivo, naquela manhã, a sorte não estava com ele.

Não que estivesse a pior coisa do mundo, estava apenas bagunçado e não havia nada que o moreno pudesse fazer para arruma-lo.

Suspirou em derrota ao ouvir o alarme tocar avisando-o que se atrasaria se não saisse logo de casa. Bem, se não podia vencer seu inimigo - aka seu belo cabelo rebelde - era melhor se juntar a ele e agir como se não houvesse nada errado.

Por fim, quando ele começou a pedalar em sua bicicleta, torceu para que o vento cuidasse de seu problema.

Quem sabe a sorte não começasse a tomar conta de seu dia ?

**[ >|•|<]**

Hajime chegou a cafeteria e abriu a boca em choque. Bem, a cafeteria era simples e geralmente tinha seus clientes regulares, então ao ver aquela fila de motoqueiros na porta não era algo comum, na verdade, chegava a ser assustador.

Eram amigos dos caras que arrumaram confusão no dia anterior ?Não poderiam ser, aquilo seria seu fim!

Um pouco encolhido, Hajime entrou na cafeteria pelos fundos, e após arrumar tudo, abriu a porta. Um por um, os homens altos e assustadores começaram a entrar, e a sentar-se nas mesas.

O clima do local estava tão pesado que Hajime apenas queria sair correndo, sortuda era Chiaki que não estava ali naquele dia. Talvez aquilo fosse até uma coisa boa.

Então, um homem com uma longa barba branca que usava brincos de prata brilhantes levantou a mão, chamando o barista. Hajime respirou fundo e pegou seu bloco de notas, se aproximando da mesa.

— O que deseja, senhor...? — tentou não gaguejar, ou falar com uma voz tremida. Mas o olhar penetrante do homem não ajudava em nada, até que...

— Eu quero um cappuccino com um latte art de um cachorrinho!Vocês conseguem fazer isso, certo ? — os olhos do maior pareciam brilhar, o que fez Hinata piscar algumas vezes antes de acordar e voltar a realidade.

— H-Huh, bem, damos o nosso melhor, hah! — ele riu sem jeito, marcando o pedido. Então, os outros começaram a pedir também. A maioria queria cappuccinos com algum desenho fofo, outros queriam os bolos decorados que os pais de Chiaki faziam, e alguns pediram misto quente.

Pela primeira vez, Hajime viu aquela cafeteria tão cheia, e também, com caras que pareciam tão problemáticos, querendo as coisas fofas do menu.

Hajime corria de um lado para o outro na cafeteria, fazendo e entregando os pedidos dos clientes, alguns o faziam sentar um pouco para ouvir algumas histórias - que eram tão engraçadas a ponto de fazer o barista rir até lacrimejar. - e depois o ciclo recomeçava.

Era difícil trabalhar sozinho.

Mas, após alguns minutos, o sino tocou, e quando Hinata olhou a porta, lá estava ele, Nagito Komaeda, com seu sorriso brilhante e um corte em cima de seu olho esquerdo.

O barista pediu licença a seus novos "amigos" motoqueiros e se aproximou do outro, olhando-o preocupado.

— Acho que cheguei um pouco tarde, certo ? — ele deu uma risada amarga. — Tive alguns problemas em casa, sinto muito...

— Não, não, tudo bem!Estou mais preocupado com esse corte mal cuidado! — ele apontou o machucado e Komaeda arregalou os olhos, soltando uma gargalhada logo depois.

— Isso não é nada demais, não se preocupe. — ele balançou a mão, gesticulando, entretanto, Hajime pegou-o pelo pulso e o puxou, falando para seus clientes que já voltava e recebendo um "joinha" como resposta.

Assim que levou Nagito para os fundos - a sala dos funcionários. - o sentou numa cadeira e buscou pelo kit de primeiros socorros.

— Não está tão ruim, é de ontem, não precisa se preocupar...

— Isso pode infeccionar, não tente me fazer mudar de idéia, Komaeda! — ele se aproximou, e começou a tratar do ferimento. — Talvez arda um pouco, desculpe...

— Tudo bem... — ele deu um sorriso, por fim obedecendo o barista. — Sinto muito mesmo pelo atraso...Eu briguei com meus pais hoje e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo...

— Não precisa se explicar, você não se atrasou tanto...E não trabalha aqui oficialmente, eu consigo me virar. — Hinata falou, ainda focado no ferimento do outro.

— Você é engraçado...Me chamou para te ajudar, mas, se vira melhor sozinho...Eu realmente não vejo onde um lixo como eu poderia ser úti- Ah! — ele foi interrompido ao levar um peteleco na cabeça, olhando em choque o barista a sua frente.

— Idiooota!Não fale bobagens, pedi sua ajuda porque eu preciso de ajuda, e você queria saber qual é o sentimento. E você não é um lixo, Komaeda. — Hajime pegou o rosto do outro, que ruborizou levemente e deu um sorriso, colocando o curativo sobre o corte. — Prontinho.

— O...Obrigado... — ele deu um sorriso sem graça, então os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, na mesma posição. Quando Hajime percebeu o que estava fazendo, ele soltou rapidamente o rosto do outro e se virou, para esconder a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Pegou um avental e jogou em Nagito.

— Vista isso, vamos...Temos muito trabalho hoje. — ele disse, abrindo a porta para voltar a cozinha. Nagito deu um sorriso e se levantou, vestindo o avental.

— Sim, chefe!

**[ >|•|<]**

Uma parte da manhã passou rapidamente no geral, principalmente depois que Nagito chegou.

Era como aquela frase que diz "o tempo voa quando estamos nos divertindo". Ao menos, era isso que se passava na cabeça de Hinata.

E então, os motoqueiros finalmente sairam da cafeteria, e o homem de mais cedo, o de barba branca se aproximou do caixa para pagar.

— Ei, garoto...Sinto muito pelo que meus colegas fizeram ontem, eu não sei onde eles estavam com a cabeça. — ele disse suspirando, parecia realmente envergonhado. — Ainda são novatos, não entendem muita coisa.

— Hein ?

— A garota que eles trataram mal, acho que ela não veio hoje... — e então como um estralo, Hinata percebeu sobre o que o outro falava. — Viemos nos desculpar, e dizer que eles pagaram pelo que fizeram.

— V...Vocês não machucaram eles, certo ? — Hajime arregalou os olhos. Não que sentisse pena dos grandalhões mau encarados do dia anterior, mas, aquilos seria um problema se eles quisessem vingança - poderiam até denunciar seus "novos amigos" -.

— Hahah, claro que não, garoto! — o homem riu. — Eles foram penalizados sim, mas não os machucamos...Ainda sim, eles misteriosamente apanharam ontem a noite...Apenas não sabemos de quem.

— Esse é o karma para você... — o barista disse. Aquilo era realmente curioso.

— Sim, né ?! — o motoqueiro deu um sorriso e se dirigiu até a porta. — Voltaremos mais vezes, é bom que seu estoque ainda esteja cheio!

— Sempre, senhor!Obrigado por vir! — ele acenou e o homem saiu da cafeteria. Hajime realmente estava curioso quanto o porque dos homens terem apanhado, mas, não tinha nenhuma pista, por fim, o moreno resolveu que daria uma olhada em Nagito na cozinha, talvez ele precisasse de ajuda.

E assim que entrou na cozinha, ele percebeu que o outro precisava mais do que ajuda.

— Heh, oi, Hinata... — ele deu um sorriso sem graça, segurando um pote de massa que estava quase caindo no chão.

— Oh, céus...O que aconteceu aqui ? — o moreno se aproximou, um pouco assustado. Bem, a cozinha sempre foi uma bagunça, mas, estava pior. Bem pior.

— Eu...Huh...Como posso dizer.... — Nagito coçou a nuca, sem jeito. — Não levo muito jeito na cozinha...

— E por que não disse isso antes ?Eu poderia ter te deixado no caixa!

— Desculpa!É que, sabe, eu não queria te contar que sou ruim até numa coisa simples como cozinhar....E bem, eu queria fazer algo para te deixar orgulhoso, eu acho...Isso é estúpido, certo ?Sinto muito... — o mais alto abaixou a cabeça, um pouco triste. Ele tinha misturado algumas palavras, mas Hajime conseguiu o compreender, então apenas deu um sorriso e colocou sua mão no ombro do outro.

— Ei, Komaeda, tudo bem. Essa cozinha 'ta sempre uma bagunça mesmo.

— O quê ? — ele levantou o rosto para encarar o barista, que apontou para a bancada.

— Isso. Ta sempre uma bagunça, então, não se preocupe. Enfim, vamos fazer esse bolo, eu vou te ajudar. — ele arregaçou as mangas e se virou para pegar alguns ingredientes.

— M-Mas e os clientes ?Como vai atende-los se ficar aqui ?Eu posso ir lá se precisar e... — Hinata apenas colocou um dedo sobre a boca de Nagito, e olhou-o nos olhos, com uma expressão indecifrável.

— Não se preocupe, o sino sempre toca quando entra alguém. — ele voltou sua atenção aos ingredientes. — Vamos focar aqui.

— Certo! — então o jovem finalmente se animou, tentando prestar atenção nas explicações do outro.

**[ >|•|<]**

Alguns minutos se passaram depois dos dois jovens começarem a fazer as guloseimas. Algumas vezes Hajime saia da cozinha para atender alguns clientes que apareciam - que não eram tantos assim - mas voltava logo em seguida.

— Ei, Nagito, pode me alcançar a farinha ?Acho que está no balcão embaixo da prateleira de recheios.

— Claro. — ele deu um sorriso animado e foi até o local, pegando o ingrediente pedido. Entretanto, quando estava se aproximando de Hajime, ele escorregou em alguma coisa. Era massa, do bolo fracassado que tentou fazer mais cedo, ele realmente deveria ter limpado aquela cozinha. — Desculpa, Hajime!Eu...

Nagito levantou os olhos rapidamente, finalmente percebendo que o pacote aberto de farinha havia voado de suas mãos. E para melhorar sua situação: Uma boa parte havia caido em Hajime.

— Ah...meu...Deus!Sinto muito! — ele tentou se levantar rapidamente, e tentar se aproximar de Hinata, mas, antes que pudesse fazer isso, teve uma camada grossa jogada em seu rosto.

Massa.

— Pftt.... — um sorrisinho brotou no rosto do barista, e Nagito piscou algumas vezes antes de entender a situação que estava. — Desculpa, Komaeda, eu não resisti e...

Mais uma vez, Hinata sentiu algo em seu rosto. Recheio de bolo, e era chocolate.

— Ei!

— Você que pediu! — Komaeda deu um sorriso e quase levou uma outra massa na cara. — É guerra agora!

— Vamos ver quem vence então! — Hajime deu um sorriso que Nagito não soube definir.

Era angelical. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um ar provocativo.

Era fofo e ao mesmo tempo um pouco malicioso.

Nagito provavelmente nunca virá aquela expressão em sua vida, mas, estava encantado por ela.

Queria a ver mais vezes.

E então, levou uma espixada de glacê no rosto, acordando para a situação em que se encontrava.

— Ah, seu.... — ele sorriu de canto e pegou algo para jogar em Hajime também.

Após alguns segundos em uma batalha ardua, Hajime parou escondido ao lado de um balcão, com a respiração ofegante. Tudo em si estava super sujo, ele precisaria se trocar antes de voltar a atender.

No fim, sua meia hora escolhendo uma roupa não serviu para nada.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o folêgo, e tentou procurar por Nagito em seu lado direito. Entretanto, não o enxergou.

Um pouco confuso, ele se virou para o outro lado, dando de cara com Komaeda sorrindo.

— Peguei você. — ele colocou um pouco de glacê sobre o nariz do barista.

Poderia achar fofo se não tivesse quase tido um infarto.

— Eu te assustei ?Desculpa!

— Te desculpo se falar que eu ganhei. — Hajime sorriu provocativo, tentando disfarçar a cara vergonhosa que provavelmente fez.

— Bem, acho que isso eu não posso fazer. — Nagito voltou com seu sorriso habitual. E o Hinata percebeu que seus rostos e corpos estavam ligeiramente próximos, o que fez seu coração acelerar um pouco.

Ele pode jurar que Nagito o aproximou um pouco mais, e ainda se encarando, Hajime retribuiu o ato.

Ele podia sentir o hálito do outro batendo em seu rosto, quando a porta da cozinha abriu bruscamente, assustando ambos.

— Hajime!Não abandone a cafeteria assim! — Kazuichi falou, com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto, até ver o cenário em que havia entrado. — Ah...

— Kazuichi... — o barista começou a falar, e o amigo apenas deu uma risada nervosa, se desculpou e saiu rapidamente do local. Hajime suspirou e se levantou. — Desculpa, ele é um amigo de longa data.

— Ah, não, tudo bem. — Nagito também se levantou. — Acho melhor você ir se trocar e atender lá na frente, está tudo sob controle agora...E eu aprendi a fazer algumas coisas, tipo enfeitar os cupcakes!

— Hahah, você realmente ficou bom nisso. — o barista bateu nas costas do mais alto, e se espreguiçou. — Bem, okay, se precisar, me chame.

— Claro. — ele sorriu e Hajime seguiu até a pequena sala dos funcionários. Assim que fechou a porta, colocou as mãos no rosto, sentindo-se queimar de vergonha.

— O que eu estava pensando...?

**[ >|•|<]**

Após se trocar e se limpar, Hajime voltou para a parte da frente da cafeteria, evitando contato visual com Komaeda. E assim que saiu, notou que Kazuichi estava com o cardápio cobrindo seu rosto.

Ele suspirou e se aproximou, abaixando o pedaço de papel na mesa.

— Se eu pedir desculpas agora, vai ficar muito na cara que estou implorando pela minha vida ? — ele deu um sorriso amarelo, sem jeito.

— Você sabe que sim. — ele puxou um bloco e a caneta do bolso. — O que você quer que eu leve para eles ?

— Hum ?Como você sabe se nem olhou para...

— Você não iria me incomodar para pedir algo para si mesmo, você geralmente pega sozinho quando não tem ninguém para atender. E eu atendi eles mais cedo, sabe ?

— Hm...Bem, desculpa de novo... — Kazuichi mordeu os lábios e olhou por cima do ombro. — Acho que um pedaço de bolo de morango. Os dois parecem gostar de doces.

— Certo. — e deu meia volta, indo até o balcão para pegar o pedido. Assim que o fez, se dirigiu a mesa do casal incomum e deu um sorriso. — O pedido de vocês.

— Nós...Não pedimos nada...? — a loira falou, um pouco confusa, então olhou para o namorado. — Gundham, você pediu isso ?

— Não...Isso seria uma ameaça ?Como um presente dos inimigos sombrios disfarçado para nos machucar talvez...

— Envenenado ?! — a garota arregalou os olhos e Hajime sentiu vontade de rir. Eles eram engraçados.

— Não, não...Aquele cara ali... — ele apontou com o olhar para Souda. — Ele pediu para vocês.

— Oh... — os dois olharam para o jovem de cabelos roseados, que assim que os viu, virou o rosto rapidamente. — Bem, é um presente. — a loira pegou o garfo, mas antes que começasse a comer, Gundham, segurou sua mão.

— Tem certeza que é seguro comer isso, minha princesa das trevas ?Pode realmente estar envenenado e... — antes que ele terminasse de falar, a jovem colocou um pedaço de bolo em sua boca, impedindo-o. — Sonia!

— Está bom, não é ?

— ...Hm...De fato...

— Poderia agradecer aquele rapaz e entrega-lo isso ? — Sonia entregou um papel a Hajime, que deu um sorriso.

— Claro. Agora, aproveitem sua refeição, com licença. — ele se virou, e arregalou os olhos. O barista sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir, mas se conteu num sorriso pequeno. Ele voltou para o balcão e pegou um refrigerante para disfarçar e ir falar com Kazuichi.

Assim que o fez, ele colocou o pedaço de papel na frente do amigo.

— Parece que você se deu bem. — o barista falou baixo, ao notar o número de telefone.

— O quê ?! — Kazuichi entretanto, quase soltou um grito, se encolhendo após isso. — Ah meu Deus, o que eu faço agora ?!

— E como você quer que eu saiba ?!

— Huhh...Okay...Eu vou pegar conselhos com o Fuyu de novo...

— Você 'ta brincando, né ?

— O conselho do bolo foi dele...Você me deu alguma idéia boa algum dia ?

— Okay, escuta aqui seu-

— Hinata! — Komaeda saiu da cozinha, atraindo a atenção dos dois. — Pode me ajudar por um segundo ?

— Claro! — ele sorriu e assim que viu o outro se virar, ele olhou novamente para Kazuichi, com uma expressão séria. — Essa conversa ainda não acabou...

E então, foi para a cozinha.

**[ >|•|<]**

O resto do dia passou uma calmaria. Hajime ensinou Nagito a fazer mais algumas guloseimas - claro, sem citar o que aconteceu mais cedo. - e eles finalmente fecharam a loja.

— Está escurecendo, melhor você ir para casa, Komaeda. — o barista disse, limpando algumas coisas.

— Está tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar a limpar tudo.

— Você é realmente um empregado esforçado. — o moreno deu um sorriso.

— Esse é o ponto de ter um emprego, não é ?Preciso dar meu melhor. — o albino sorriu, erguendo as cadeiras sobre a mesa. — Mas para ser sincero, no fundo, eu não quero que se decepcione comigo...

— Huh ? — Hinata se virou rápido, notando uma expressão triste do colega. — Por que eu...

— Aaah, irei pegar um pano lá atrás! — ele sumiu assim que entrou na porta da cozinha. Hajime olhou para baixo, talvez Nagito tivesse algum problema de auto-estima, afinal, notara que alguns de seus comentários durante o dia eram bem auto-depreciativos.

E ele não pode deixar de se indentificar um pouco, já havia passado por aquela situação, lembrava-se perfeitamente.

"Você não é especial."

"Deve ser bom ter dinheiro sendo assim."

"Por que ainda está vivo se não consegue ser útil em nada ?"

"Espero que você morra."

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer por toda sua espinha.

Não queria lembrar daquilo, já havia superado.

— Voltei! — Nagito sorriu, segurando o pano que fora buscar. — 'Ta...Tudo bem ?

— Ahm ?Oh sim, eu apenas me distrai um pouco. Vamos terminar logo isso.

— Sim!

**[ >|•|<]**

Após limparem toda a cafeteria, os dois rapazes se preparavam para sair.

— Pegou tudo ?

— Sim!Ah, espera... — ele foi até a cozinha novamente, e voltou com uma caixa pequena, rosa. Não dava para ver o que havia dentro na mesma. — Pronto!

— O que é isso ? — Hinata perguntou assim que ambos sairam do local, enquanto trancava a porta.

— É para você. Eu realmente espero que não se importe de eu ter feito um a mais, eu apenas queria te agradecer de alguma forma por hoje. — ele esticou a caixa e Hajime a pegou, um pouco confuso. — Mas abra apenas quando chegar em casa!

— Hum...Certo...Obrigado, Komaeda, mas não precisava...

— Precisava sim. Eu apenas sinto muito se estiver muito ruim, eu tentei meu melhor, juro! — ele deu uma risada sem graça, e coçou a nuca. — Bem, eu vou indo, então...

— Espera!Eu preciso pagar seu salário do dia. — o menor puxou sua carteira e pegou algumas notas de dinheiro.

— N-Não precisa disso, Hinata, eu-

— Apenas aceite. Não vou pegar de volta. Além disso, você foi incrível hoje, merece. — Hajime deu um sorriso infantil, como aqueles que as crianças dão assim que salvam alguém de alguma coisa, e isso encantou Nagito de certa forma.

— Obrigado...Hinata. — e então, contagiado, ele também deu um sorriso, um sincero dessa vez. Que fez o coração de Hajime derreter.

— E...Então, boa noite, Komaeda. Obrigado por hoje, de verdade. — ele virou o rosto, esperando que o outro não visse que ele estava vermelho.

— Boa noite, Hinata. — e como uma surpresa, Nagito puxou o barista para que se virasse para si, e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Como os dois tinham quase a mesma altura, eles puderam se encarar nos olhos por dois segundos antes de Komaeda se virar e começar a andar, acenando com a mão. — Até amanhã.

— A...Até... — Hajime murmurou, um pouco confuso, super vermelho, e com a mão na bochecha, enquanto via o outro se afastar.

Mais tarde, quando chegou em casa e abriu a caixa, ele encontrou um cupcake um pouco desmontado e brilhante com uma carinha feliz desenhada.

Aquilo aqueceu seu coração.

**[ >|•|<]**

Na manhã seguinte, mais uma vez, Hajime estava no balcão, olhando o nada com um sorriso bobo.

O mesmo com Kazuichi, ao seu lado.

Chiaki estava curiosa com o que havia acontecido enquanto estava fora. Seu dia anterior foi apenas uma grande jogatina de um jogo que ela queria fechar a muitos meses, mas não conseguia achar tempo.

— Ei, os dois avoadinhos, quem vai me contar o que rolou ? — ela se aproximou dos dois, sentando-se num banco.

— Ah, Chiaki, você nem vai acreditar! — Kazuichi disse, se virando para a amiga. — Primeiro, ontem...

— Ele me atrapalhou. — Hajime disse, mandando um olhar quase assassino para o rapaz de cabelos rosados, que sussurrou que já havia pedido desculpas. — Ontem Komaeda veio trabalhar comigo, ele queria saber qual era a sensação.

— Ah, então foi por isso que fui expulsa da minha própria cafeteria...

— Desculpa, eu juro que o paguei com meu próprio dinheiro!

— Não se preocupe com isso, continue. — ela pegou o refrigerante de Kazuichi, e bebeu, curiosa.

— Nós conversamos bastante, eu ensinei ele a cozinhar e depois ele me fez um cupcake como agradecimento. — o barista deu um sorrisinho, lembrando-se do presente. Ele estava muito açucarado, mas ele comeu. — É isso.

— Só isso...?

— ... — os dois encararam Hajime por alguns segundos, até ele soltar um suspiro em derrota. — Ele também me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Isso é muito doce! — Kazuichi debochou, pegando novamente seu refrigerante.

— Eu achei fofo! — Chiaki sorriu, animada. — E pelo que você disse antes, o Kazuichi atrapalhou você em que exatamente ?

— Eu...Não sei dizer...Nossos rostos estavam super próximos, então eu pensei que...

— Isso é muito aqueles filmes de comédia romântica!O Kazuichi seria o cara que sempre atrapalha nos melhores momentos.

— Realmente.

— Ei!Eu estou aqui ainda, okay ?!

— Mas, certo...E você, Kazu ?O que aconteceu ?

— Bem, eu segui os conselhos do Fuyuhiko, e comprei um bolo para eles, e pedi 'pro Hajime entregar. — ele brincou com o canudinho. — Aí, ela mandou ele me trazer um papel, e tinha o número de telefone dela!Eu fiquei realmente com medo de chamar, mas, eu acabei mandando uma mensagem a noite, perguntando porque ela tinha me dado o número dela.

— Isso pode ter soado um pouco rude...?

— Realmente, Kazuichi, quem chega assim ?

— Escuta aqui, eu pedi desculpas depois, okay ?!Enfim!Ela me respondeu de manhã, disse que ela e o namorado geralmente me viam na faculdade, e que tinham algum interesse em mim.

— Ela é... — Hajime procurou por uma palavra, um pouco perdido.

— Direta. — Chiaki completou.

— Né ?!Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, eu fiquei me perguntando se eles sabiam que eu ficava observando eles...

— Bem, eles ficavam te observando também, acho que isso os deixa quites. — Hajime deu um sorriso sarcástico e levou uma cotovelada da amiga. — Ai!

— E o que aconteceu depois ?

— Hum...Como posso dizer...Adivinha quem tem um encontro com dois serem fofíssimos no final de semana ? — Kazuichi deu um sorriso galanteador, mostrando seus dentinhos afiados e apontando para si mesmo.

— Boa, cara! — o barista deu um tapa em suas costas, sorrindo. — Esse é o nosso Kazuichi!

— Boa sorte, acho que você vai precisar.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Chiaki...?

— Você sabe, eles podem ser de algum grupo suspeito que quer te sacrificar.

— O quê ?! — o rapaz arregalou os olhos, e Hajime começou a rir. — Ei, Chiaki, fala sério, da onde essa ?!

— Quem sabe... — ela sorriu e bebeu o resto do refrigerante. Então a porta se abriu, fazendo Hajime parar de rir e olhar para ela, ignorando a discussão de seus amigos.

— Bom dia, Hinata. — Nagito sentou-se no balcão, sorrindo.

— B-Bom dia, Komaeda...

— Acho que hoje eu vou pedir um pedaço de bolo de morango, para se diferenciar, ainda mais agora que sei o quão difícil é fazer um.

— Claro! — ele sorriu e foi buscar o bolo. Nagito havia vindo mais cedo naquele dia. Aquilo o deixou feliz de certa forma.

— Obrigado. — Nagito começou a comer, então deu um sorriso. — Está muito bom!

— Chiaki comprou alguns ingredientes novos, eu gostei do resultado. — ele coçou a nuca, sem graça.

— Você é realmente um cozinheiro de mão cheia, Hinata.

— O-Obrigado...

— Ei, Hajime...Você ta livre nesse sábado...?

— O quê ? — ele piscou algumas vezes. Até perceber onde o outro queria chegar. — B-Bem, eu acho... — ele olhou para a melhor amiga, que fez um "beleza" com a mão. — Estou sim!

— Ah, que bom!Eu sei que te fiz aquele cupcake horrível, mas queria te agradecer melhor, ainda mais por cuidar do meu machucado ontem. Eu pensei que deveriamos sair, quero te levar para comer alguma coisa.

— Não precisa agradecer por isso!E seu cupcake estava ótimo!Mas...Eu adoraria sair com você. — Hajime murmurou, sem jeito.

— Então está marcado!Você pode escolher algum lugar, então...

— Não! — o albino olhou-o confuso. — Q-Quero dizer, acho melhor você escolher um lugar.

— Bem...Se você insiste, então, faremos isso. — Nagito sorriu, e colocou dinheiro na mesa, pelo bolo. — Mas eu vou pagar a conta.

— Ah, mas! — Hajime tentou protestar, mas Komaeda se levantou.

— Sem "mas", aceite. Eu venho te buscar na cafeteria, okay ?Preciso ir agora...

— Tudo bem...Que horas ?

— As sete ?

— Pode ser.

— Até sábado, Hinata~

— A-Até, Komaeda... — e com um aceno, ele saiu da cafeteria. Hajime se virou em choque para os amigos. — Caras...Acho que agora eu também tenho um encontro... — Chiaki e Kazuichi se entreolharam, então deram um sorriso. Abraçando o barista logo em seguida. — Ei!

— Boa, Hajime! — ambos falaram em unissono, abraçando o amigo, que não pode fazer muito além de dar um sorriso.

**[ >|•|<]**

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, na verdade, Hajime se perdeu na contagem depois de apenas algumas semanas.

O encontro de Kazuichi felizmente havia sido bom para o rapaz, afinal, ele desencadeou vários outros, que apenas o levaram até o fim que todos esperavam. Agora Kazuichi finalmente estava saindo com Gundham e Sonia. Eles eram um pouco estranhos, mas se deram bem com Chiaki e Hajime quando eles se conheceram.

O problema foi quando os dois ouviram um dos apelidos que o casal havia dado a seu namorado: Cabelo de algodão doce.

Era fofo, mas, não combinava tanto assim com o estilo deles.

Depois ele foi nomeado princípe das trevas também, eles eram um trio realmente interessante.

O "encontro" de Hinata também havia mudado muitas coisas, na verdade, o relacionamento dele com Nagito melhorou muito.

Eles se aproximaram de uma maneira extraordinária, começaram a encontrar coisas em comum e a conversar sobre assuntos diversos.

Nagito geralmente passava horas na cafeteria, as vezes para jogar seu tempo fora, outras ele apenas estudava e fazia os trabalhos. Hajime o ajudava em algumas questões.

Os encontros de Hajime e Nagito não se seguravam apenas na cafeteria. As vezes eles passeavam, iam ao cinema também.

Houve um caso, em uma noite, que eles acabaram se beijando. Mas a história acabou na manhã seguinte - mesmo que naquela noite, nenhum dos dois tenha conseguido dormir. -, e os dois tentaram ao máximo não falar sobre esse incidente.

Nagito acabou descobrindo que Hajime frenquentava a mesma faculdade que ele a um tempo atrás, e por algumas semanas, sua maior missão era fazer o barista voltar a estudar, e ele colocou isso na cabeça como uma meta de vida.

E não desistiu até conseguir fazê-lo.

Hajime sentiu-se extremamente estranho nos primeiros dias, mas, conforme conhecia os calouros de seu curso, ele acabou se soltando mais.

Ele sentia-se extremamente grato a Nagito por o ajudar numa coisa que ele nunca pensou que poderia superar.

As vezes os dois saiam para comer em restaurantes recém inaugurados, ou cafeterias novas que podiam trazer algum risco a família de Nanami, Nagito dizia que isso o fazia sentir-se como num filme de espionagem.

Era divertido.

Um dia, o pai de Chiaki, chegou na loja com uma nova idéia, uma que ele havia visto que estava começando a se destacar.

Era deixar a cafeteria aberta de madrugada. Eles trocariam turnos, e para isso, precisaram contratar mais empregados. Kazuichi era um deles, afinal, ele precisava de dinheiro de qualquer forma.

E eles faziam em forma de rodízio, um dia Kazuichi ficava com o turno da madrugada, em outro Hajime, em outro, Nekomaru - um rapaz gentil, que Hinata conheceu na faculdade. - e então se repetia.

Naquela noite, era o turno de Hajime, fazia frio, e tinha uma chuva fraca caindo do lado de fora. Ele praticamente achou que dormiria se ficasse naquele local, então resolveu fazer um café para si mesmo.

Assim que terminou, e colocou sua xícara sobre o balcão, todo o estabelecimento se preencheu com o cheiro de café o novo, o que fez com que o barista se sentisse mais confortável.

A porta então se abriu, revelando um rapaz com roupas encharcadas e com olhos inchados.

— Komaeda...?

— Hinata...Sinto muito por vir aqui, eu realmente não fazia idéia para onde ir e... — ele falava com a voz falhando, Hajime podia jurar que ele iria colapsar a qualquer momento. Rapidamente, o barista correu até Nagito e lhe sentou numa cadeira, indo pegar uma toalha para ele se secar e algo quente para ele vestir. Assim que o fez, lhe entregou um copo de café também.

— O que aconteceu ?Você não deveria sair nessa chuva e com tão pouca roupa...

— Eu...Eu estou me sentindo perdido...

— O que aconteceu, Komaeda ? — Hajime perguntou, encarando-o. Estava começando a se preocupar com o comportamento de seu amigo.

— Se lembra de que eu falei que meus pais iriam viajar ?Eles compraram uma passagem para mim também...

— Certo. E...?

— Eu não quis ir. Você sabe, nós temos esse relacionamento complexo, eu sinto que meus pais me odeiam. — Hajime resolveu ficar em silêncio, com a mão sobre a mão de Komaeda - ele havia dito uma vez que isso o acalmava. -. O barista sabia como eram os pais de Nagito, mesmo que tivesse os visto apenas uma vez. — Nós tivemos uma discussão antes da viagem, eles disseram muitas coisas ruins, mas a última coisa que meu pai me disse foi que ele queria que eu tivesse morrido no meu nascimento...

— Komaeda...

— Ele sempre falou isso, ele sempre disse que eu trazia azar para a família, que era uma aberração e que gastava o dinheiro deles...Mas não permitiam que eu arrumasse um emprego, falavam que eu não seria bom o suficiente.

Hajime apertou a mão do outro assim que viu as lágrimas começando a rolar. Estava com medo de onde aquela conversa poderia levar.

— Agora pouco, o telefone tocou...Me disseram que o avião caiu. — assim que o albino falou, Hinata arregalou os olhos. Aquilo queria dizer... — Meus pais estão mortos.

— K-Komaeda, eu...

— Eu não sinto nada. Eu estou feliz por isso, eu realmente estou... — então, Nagito começou a rir. Era uma risada que começou fraca, e mostrava clara falta de ar em alguns intervalos. Ele estava histérico. — Eu me sinto livre, eu sinto que finalmente posso seguir em frente, mas eu me sinto mal por estar feliz...Hinata, eu sou um monstro... — e então, a risada parou, e um choro incontrolável começou. O barista não viu outra solução, apenas abraçou o amigo, com toda a força que conseguia.

— Não. Você não é um monstro. Você não precisa se sentir mal por estar aliviado que seu pesadelo acabou. — ele murmurou, de forma audível ao outro. — 'Ta tudo bem, Nagito, estou aqui com você.

E então, Komaeda continuou chorando, por um bom tempo, até dormir no ombro de Hajime, que o colocou no pequeno sofá da cafeteria.

O barista o cobriu com um casaco que ele tinha, e fechou a cafeteria, talvez fosse melhor ficar de olho em Nagito naquela noite.

Hajime pode ver um lado de seu amigo que ele não conhecia, mas que era ciente de que existia. E um lado que ele teria que ajudar o outro a superar.

Não o abandonaria num momento assim, sabia o quão doloroso era lidar com coisas ruins sozinho.

**[ >|•|<]**

Desde aquela noite, Nagito não voltou mais a cafeteria de madrugada, e nem às duas e meia.

Hajime sentia falta de vê-lo escrevendo distraído em seu caderno, enquanto bebia seu chá. O barista não podia negar que gostava de ficar admirando o albino naqueles momentos.

O moreno suspirou, se encostando no balcão de costas para os clientes.

— O que foi ?

— Estou pensando. — ele disse, olhando para a amiga. — Se isso for real, quer dizer que não verei mais Nagito sentado naquela mesa, certo ?

— Por que diabos você está fazendo tanto drama ?Ele literalmente vai trabalhar com você! — Chiaki tentava entender o amigo, o mesmo com o trio que estava atrás dele.

— Cara, você vai poder admira-lo o tempo todo, e de mais perto!Por que está reclamando ?

— Não é que eu esteja reclamando, apenas estou estou dizendo que terei saudades de ver ele na mesa da janela. — o barista fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de café novo.

— Você é um cara muito estranho, Hajime.

Depois daquela noite, Hinata convenceu Nagito a procurar ajuda. Na verdade, foi uma batalha para que ele aceitasse, mas no fim, ele acabou concordando.

Após algum tempo de terapia, Hajime foi chamado pelo homem encarregado por Komaeda. Segundo ele, talvez Hinata precisasse ficar de olho em Nagito por mais tempo, afinal, era perigoso o deixar sozinho naquele estado.

Então, foram tomadas duas decisões: Uma, a qual Nagito começaria a morar como vizinho de Hajime, e a segunda, que o albino deveria arrumar um emprego.

E para a felicidade de ambos, a cafeteria aceitou Komaeda de braços abertos, como uma família faria.

Hajime estava sim, feliz.

Óbviamente não conseguiria esquecer do início, de quando apenas observava aquele estudante misterioso que sempre chegava as duas e meia em ponto, e sentava na mesa 12, a próxima da janela.

Aquele que pedia um begal e um chá gelado.

E ele o guardaria em sua memória, com toda certeza.

Mas, com todo seu coração, ele preferia o Nagito Komaeda que ele conheceu depois.

O sino da porta tocou, e chamou atenção do grupo que se encontrava no balcão.

— E-Eu acho que cheguei atrasado de novo...Justo no meu primeiro dia! — Nagito reclamou, recebendo um sorriso do barista que foi até sua direção, lhe entregando um avental, o qual o albino sorriu ao colocar suas mãos sobre.

— Bem-vindo a cafeteria dos Nanami.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo MUITO essa fanfic, sou realmente apaixonada por ela!  
> Quero protegê-la pelo resto da minha vida.


End file.
